


Kinda Gay For You

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Felix, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, They're OCC af, Unconsciousness, forgetting tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets hurt by Felix, in their fight, badly. Good thing his friends are there to help. Maybe some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Gay For You

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Today was a strange day. Although, all days were strange now. The only normal thing seemed to be, Donut and Sarge replying to Lopez, even though they have no idea what he's saying.

They were all in Tucker’s room. The soldier had been hurt, badly by Felix. And they weren't just going to leave him alone, with Doctor Grey.

“How's he doing?” Carolina asks, running her fingertips over Tucker’s hand, which goes unnoticed by everyone.

“He's doing great! He keeps waking up, though. You sure you don't want me to sedate him?” The Doctor asks, a high-pitched giggle flowing out of her mouth.

“We're sure.” Simmons says, which is soon followed by Grif’s snarky, “It's bad enough you've kept him asleep this long.”

“Shut up, ya dirt bag!” Sarge yells, smacking the butt of his gun harshly onto Grif’s shin. The orange soldier shrieks in pain.

The Reds start arguing then, which makes Caboose start to yell, “screaming, yelling, screaming, screaming, yelling!” Carolina and Epsilon both snort.

“Hey guys!” Palomo says loudly, he's been gripping his leader's hand for awhile now. He yells again, trying to get the other men's attention.

“What the fuck do you want?” Grif snarls, his hand moves out like he's going to punch the young soldier, but stops himself quickly.

“I think he's awake!” Palomo says excitedly, everyone stops arguing then. “Captain Tucker? Are you okay? Captain?”

“Mmm, shut the fuck up Palomo.” A weak voice rasps out, Palomo laughs softly, but continues questioning his leader.

“Oh my god, someone get him out of here.” Tucker groans, after Palomo starts to rub the aqua soldiers arm.

“Okay, shoo shoo. Get out.” Grif orders, Palomo jumps out of his seat, and runs out of the door, probably to go brag about something between Tucker and himself, that never happened.

“See you later, Captain!” Palomo yells, Tucker groans again.

“Jeez, dude, that guy is annoying.” Grif says, everyone notices the way Grif’s shoulders sag in relief, but they all know it's about more than just Palomo being gone.

“Why'd you let him touch me?” Sarge chuckles then, and pats Tucker on the shoulder with less pressure than usual, he wasn't gonna go soft on the dirty blue just because he got a scratch.

“Hellll-ooo Captain Tucker! Nice to see you awake! Now, you'll have to take pain killers, sense your friends don't want us doing the fun stuff! But I'll leave you alone for now!” Doctor Grey explains, walking out of Tucker’s room with a spring in her step.

“Tucker, you tell me if she does any weird shit on you. Okay?” Washington says from the corner, Tucker gives him a soft nod.

“Not a problem, dude, unless I'm asleep. People always seem to do fun things, when you're asleep.” Tucker jokes, Wash rolls his eyes.

“What'd I say about calling me 'dude'?” He asks, Tucker rolls his eyes.

“To not do it.” Washington nods, and walks up to him. “We've been worried, your plan didn't work as well as you hoped.”

“Wha-did we not expose them? Did something bad happen? Who died? Was it Simmons? I bet it was Simmons.” Tucker babbles, he moves to grip Wash’s hand tightly.

“No one died.”

“Yeah, especially not me, you asshole!” Simmons snarks, Grif growls slightly, but doesn't say anything.

“Oh, then what happened?” He asks, looking at them all confused, his eyes land on Church. The AI shuffles around.

“Um, well, dude you got stabbed. By Felix, if you dont remember. It was worse than I thought. I should've tried to help you, I'm sorry.” He explains, Tucker's eyebrows furrow, then he looks at his stomach.

They're all silent. Waiting for the aqua soldiers reaction about a large wound in the middle of his stomach. It was stitched hazardly, like the person who did it was in a rush.

Then, Tucker starts laughing. Not his usual, loud laugh, but a quiet one so he won't disturb the stitches.

“You… You think I didn't know this was going to happen? Guys, I am the one who planned this plan after all! I knew this was going to happen.” Everyone stares, mouths hanging open slightly in confused-shock. “I was fully prepared to die.”

Simmons and Grif start sputtering, Sarge mutters something about how ‘dirty blues shouldn't be allowed to be good soldiers’, Lopez says something in Spanish, and Donut gasps loudly (instantly making Caboose gasp like a fish.) But Carolina, Washington, and Church are silent.

“A-are you fucking serious? You can't just say that! Not now, not ever. After everything we've been through, after everything you've been through… you're saying you were ready to die?! You have so much to live for!” Grif screams, at his friend.

“Damn dude, what's your deal?” The darker man asks, moving away from the Hawaiian slightly, and more towards Wash. Grif could be scary when he was mad. Sadly and surprisingly, Grif notices Tucker cower away in fear. He sighs.

“I've lost too many people that I care about in life, I don't plan on losing you too.” The orange soldier whispers, he moves to sit in the chair Palomo had been in. He puts his head in his hands.

“I won't lose you, no matter what, I will not lose you.”

They're all quiet again, Lopez and Donut leave first. Simmons follows soon after. Then Washington. They all make sure to tell Tucker to get better. Wash was the only one who tried to make it lighthearted.

Carolina, Epsilon, and Sarge are the only ones left. Carolina was staring at the wall, probably having a mental conversation with the AI. Sarge was looking between the wounded soldier, and the fatass.

“Hey, uh, Grif.” Sarge says, Grif mutters a ‘what?’ between his hands. “Whenever you're feelin' ready to leave, you can talk to me about, yer, uh… emotions. Take yer time.”

Grif looks up, only to see Sarge kicking the ground with his foot softly, and patting Tucker on the soldier in goodbye. He leaves.

“Okay, so Carolina and I both agree that you two need to figure out your gay stuff alone.” Epsilon says, right when Sarge closes the door. Carolina frowns.

“‘Gay’ is a rude word. Homosexual is better.” The ex-Freelancer says, Church sighs in annoyance, but doesn't say anything.

“What makes you think it's gay?” Carolina glares at the other aqua soldier. “Heh, homosexual. Whatever.”

“Well, you'll figure that out soon enough.” Church replies, giving a holographic thumbs up to the both of them. Carolina turns, to walk out of the door.

“Grif?” The orange soldier groans at her voice. “You won't lose him. I promise.” She leaves, Church following quickly afterwards.

Once they're gone, Grif starts to make noises with his mouth, to fill the silence. Tucker stares at the floor.

“You know, you could be doing other things with your mouth…” The darker man says after awhile. Grif stops instantly, and gets up out of the chair, to lean over his friend's bed.

“Hmm, like what?” He crawls onto the bed, thankful it was big enough for the both of them, and that he wasn't wearing his armor.

“I'm sure you already not the answer to that.” Tucker wraps his arms around Grif’s neck, and tries to roll his hips, only to groan in pain.

“Hey, hey, hey. Relax. I've got you.” Grif says urgently. He leans down, to kiss the other man. It's soft, but perfect.

The orange soldier pulls away, loving the way the darker mans lips try to chase after his own. He rests their foreheads together.

“What was that stuff about you not wanting to losing me?” The aqua soldier asks, shifting as much as his scar and the other man would let him.

“Hmm, can we not talk about that?” The Hawaiian man asks, rubbing their noses together slightly.

“Dexter Grif. Tell me.” Grif sighs, and rolls his eyes.

“Lavernius Tucker.” He mocks, Tucker snorts. “I love you, that's why.”

“That's kinda gay, dude.” The aqua soldier says instantly, Grif sighs again. “But I'm kinda gay for you, so…”

“I think I might be gay for you too.”

“Kinda gay?”

“No. Extremely gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, sorry again rvb fandom. Thoughts?


End file.
